


in our bedroom after the war

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: He freezes, afraid to move. What if he wakes up Lancelot.Wait maybe that’s exactly what he should do.





	in our bedroom after the war

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sashimisusie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/gifts).



> take my typos, take them. loosely based on the feeling of [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5qx_ZMY7tU) and also named after it.

Sun peeks through the curtains, casting shadows across the floor. The room is a mess, like it always is. You’d expect someone like the captain to have a meticulously clean room. It was always a mess, sort of like his hair was always a mess. Vane was surprised they didn’t have to sleep on a pile of clean laundry.

Vane shot up, sitting up fast enough to make himself light headed. He rubbed his eyes, looking at the floor and then to his right. Lancelot had wrapped his arms around one of the stray pillows and was fast asleep. Vane couldn’t help but stare. He’d seen Lancelot plenty of times, but he hadn’t seen him this vulnerable in a long time. Not since they were children and they would share a bed-

His train of thought stopped. Why was he in Lancelot’s bed? Why was Lancelot not wearing a shirt, why was he not wearing  _ anything? _ He looked down at himself, he was in the same state of undress. It’s not like they’d never been naked, but there was a different connotation attached to being naked in a bed with someone. He freezes, afraid to move. What if he wakes up Lancelot. 

Wait maybe that’s exactly what he should do.

“Lan-chan….” He touches his shoulder, gently shaking him. Lancelot mumbles something and rolls over. The pillow goes with him, and he presses his face into it. They’re so close now, one move and they’d be touching. Vane tries to move away, pulling his hand back, but Lancelot reaches out, and wraps an arm around his waist. He pulls himself closer, pushing the pillow into his hip and himself closer to Vane’s warmth. “Lan-chan!” 

“5 more minutes…” He mutters, squeezing closer still. Vane lifts his arms up and out of the way. This isn’t how he had planned this to go over. He was still trying to remember the night before. They had been drinking with everyone else, and then they had wandered off back to Lancelot’s room and then…..

His face goes red, and he brings his arms back down. He holds them close to his chest, and looks away from Lancelot. It’s hard to ignore him when he’s so close. Pieces of the night before come flooding back to him, warm like the sunlight streaming in. 

After they’d wandered off, Lancelot had pushed him up against the door to his room. They’d kissed, he remembers it vividly. He remembers being worried someone would walk by and see them. Vane scrambled for the door knob as he tried to kiss back. It was sloppy and uncoordinated, but enthusiastic. He managed to get it open, and Lancelot had fallen on top of him. They stayed in the doorway like that for a moment, Lancelot trying to kick the door closed behind them. He whined in frustration, managing to get it closed after a few tries.

“M’ too short for this.” He said, ignoring that it was still slightly ajar. It was closed enough. He doesn’t move, not wanting to get up. He pressed his face into Vane’s chest, where the neck of his shirt dipped into a loose V. He brings his hands up, grabbing Vane’s chest.

“Lan-” 

Lancelot looks up from his chest. His face was as red as Vane felt. “Call me my name.” 

“Lanc-” He stopped suddenly, Lancelot was groping his chest. He had stopped staring at him intensely and had put his face back in between his pecs. Vane didn’t even know what to do with his hands anymore, he let them fall above his head as Lancelot continued to grope him. His fingers were massaging the muscles, rubbing at his nipples through the thin fabric of his favorite shirt. He throws a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle a moan as Lancelot keeps going. “Lancelot…” He moaned between his hands.

Lancelot stopped, grinning widely. “It’s been a while since I’ve heard that from you.”

Vane’s pulled out of his memories of the night before as Lancelot wakes up. He sits up slowly, the blankets falling away. He looks like a mess, his hair is a disaster in comparison to what it’s usually like. He stretches, shaking the sleep from his muscles. Vane watches his muscles, unintentionally staring. “Hm?” Vane snaps out of it, and looks Lancelot in the eyes. 

“N...nothing! It’s nothing.” He says quickly, leaning away from the other. Lancelot leans in towards him, eyeing him.

“Really, nothing?” Vane leans back far enough that he falls out of the bed, right into a pile of clothes and strewn books. Lancelot reaches out as he falls, trying to grab him. He’s not quite quick enough, and he kicks up dust from the books that broke his fall.

Lancelot holds his hand out, waiting for Vane to take it. “Doesn’t look like nothing.” He smiles, and runs a hand through his hair to get it out of his face. “Are you going to sit there all day or take my hand?” Vane takes his hand, and let’s Lancelot pull him back onto the bed. He sits with his back to Lancelot, legs flung over the side. Lancelot leans against him, enjoying the familiar warmth. 

His hand reaches for Vane’s, and he threads their fingers together. Vane can feel himself blush. He knows his face is red. Lancelot’s hair is soft against his back, wildly out of order, just like his room. He couldn’t think of any other way he’d want Lancelot to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, consider checking out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/reversemagician)!


End file.
